


I Remember Midnight

by InTheArmsofaThief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheArmsofaThief/pseuds/InTheArmsofaThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up New Years Day with a hangover and a surprise in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> New Years Eve Fic Giveaway Prompt
> 
> Original Tumblr Post [Here](http://baneofawolf.tumblr.com/post/106772139574/may-i-have-a-sterek-one-if-that-is-ok) (and the extra bit [here](http://baneofawolf.tumblr.com/post/106774257194/you-are-awesome-thank-you-so-much))

Stiles woke up with a pounding headache. As he groaned, confetti caught in his mouth and he gagged, coughing on the bright little bits of paper. When he wiped he mouth his hand came away glittery. Must have been a good night.

Stiles stretched, arching his back and reaching over his head. Of course, as he’s waking to the sun and the awful bliss of a sleepy hangover, he smacks somebody in the face.

“Gah!” Stiles yelped, springing backwards much too quickly, making his head spin. “Uuuuggggh,” Stiles groaned and clutched his head. He blinked again, trying to get the person who was lying on… not his bed next to him. Was he in Kira’s room? Scott must have sexiled him.

His cheeks burned in… feelings. There was a shirtless Derek Hale in bed with him. Possibly naked, who knew? Not Stiles. Stiles was wearing his pants, although his shirt had also seemed to disappear. And there was a blanket covering Derek’s lower half. A peak? Stiles could peak… if he could find it in himself to move.

“Stiles?” Derek murmured, rubbing his head and sitting up.

“Uh,” Stiles droned, “Happy New Years?”

“Did Lydia make the punch again?” he asked, seemingly unconcerned that they had woken up in the same bed without their shirts.

“Yep,” Stiles squeaked. The blanket on Derek’s lap dropped further and… okay there were boxers. Stiles felt as if his heart was going to explode out of his chest. Secret crushes on surly werewolves were a serious health concern.

Then Derek had to look up at him through his stupid crazy long lashes and grin sleepily. Dear lord, Stiles was done for.

“Hey,” Derek said, still smiling.

“Hey?” Stiles hadn’t meant for that to be a question.

Derek tilted his head to the side and Stiles had to bite his tongue on a dog joke. “Well, you were pretty drunk last night,” Derek mused.

“What?”

Derek shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You don’t remember last night, do you.” Definitely not a question. Stiles shook his head, worrying about what he might have forgotten. Derek smirked and Stiles’s pulse spiked. “Good,” Derek said, “That means I get to be first.”

Derek leaned forward, snaking his hand into Stiles’s hair. Before Stiles could register what was going on, they were kissing. Derek’s lips were gritty with glitter and his tongue tasted like morning breath and cognac. It was perfect.

Stiles felt like he was floating, as stupid as that expression sounded. Derek pulled away and Stiles stared at him wide eyed, not knowing what to say.

“Happy New Year,” Derek said, leaning back in and lightly bit Stiles’s bottom lip.

Stiles grinned stupidly. “I’m not dreaming, right?”

Derek shook his head. “Alive and sober.”

Stiles leaned back in and kissed Derek. “Yessss,” he whispered against Derek’s lips. “Did I really kiss you last night?”

“At the stroke of midnight.”

“I am so stupidly proud of drunk me right now.” Stiles kissed Derek again. “But we should maybe stop before we go too far in Kira’s bed.”

Derek laughed, pulling Stiles into a deeper kiss. “Eh,” he said between their lips moving together. “Payback for the time she and Scott got carried away in my kitchen.”

“Oh, I love your evil side.”

Derek smirked again and it was like something sinful. It looked like Stiles would be fulfilling all his resolutions this year.

 

{extra: midnight}

No, you’re drunk!

What? Stiles, that’s not what I said-

Shhhhh-

Stiles! You’re spilling your drink everywh-

Oh, loosen up Sour Wolf! It’s New Years! So shut up and let me kiss you!

Wha-

...

...

I have always wanted to do that.

…me too.

Waaaaaahh??????

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> [FIND ME ON TUMBLR](http://www.inthearmsofathief.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also! I'm made a webseries about werewolves! [The Werewolf Diaries](http://www.youtube.com/c/amyberserk)


End file.
